Minecraft
1.3.1 Minecraft Review Minecraft is a game, that if you think you will not enjoy it, you will never have fun with it. The game is purely fueled by your imagination. You can create houses, statues, machines, and others. You better remember to build a shelter. When night comes, monsters attack. This game, as I said is fueled by your imagination. If you go in it "head first" thinking it's the best game ever, You will enjoy it very much. I do not usually like the kind of graphics that Minecraft has always had, but it seems to give a traditional feel to the game; and if you don't like the graphics of this game, or you are just tired of them, you can download and install Texture packs . There are 3 game modes in Minecraft. Survival, which you start with nothing but yourself and you see how long you can survive. Hardcore, which is a harder version of survival, and if you die, you lose your world, and Creative, which gives you a menu to get any item you want to build your own creation. There are also 2 map types which you can choose from. Default, which is just normal minecraft. Lakes, oceans, hills, valleys, & caves. There is also Superflat, which is a huge land that starts 3 blocks above bedrock level, which is best for using creative mode. There are some bad things about this game of couse. The creative menu can be partly difficult to people that do not use it regularly. The game can be very laggy at times, and it is highly possible for it to crash. Minecraft does not have it's own server, which forces you to use other people's servers if you do not have the time to create a server, which, if you only want to play with a few other people, can make it inconvenient. There is a serious lack of physics, which, depending on how you look at it, makes it look kind of bad to some players. If you enjoy sandbox games with a huge sense of adventure, you would love Minecraft. The only thing keeping you from immediately playing this fantastic game, is a one time fee of 26.95USD, which is well worth the years of entertainment you will get from this game. Cheats, tips, & tricks. Use a glass Pane in water for an air bubble and to see throughout the water. Sand & gravel goes with the law of gravity, it will fall down if there is nothing under it. It will, though balance on sideways Redstone/Normal torches. Use this to your advantage on building using sand/gravel. Sand & gravel will be destroyed if it falls on a Redstone/normal torch. Use this in mining to destroy multiple sand/gravel blocks at once, or use it in a redstone creation, such as A sand shop. Turn the sound/music off to boost FPS Minecraft Mobs list Passive mobs (These will not attack you) Chicken Cow Mooshroom Ocelot Pig Sheep Squid Villager Neutral mobs (These mobs will not attack you unless they are provoked) Enderman (If you look at them without wearing a Pumpin or a Jack o' lantern, they will attack) Wolf (If you attack one, all nearby wolves will attack you) Zombie Pigman (If you attack one, all nearby Zombie Pigmen will attack you) Tamable (These mobs will be tamed if you feed them a certain something) Wolf (Tamed with bones) Ocelot (Tamed with fish) Hostile(These mobs will attack if you are in there range) Blaze Cave Spider Spider Creeper Zombie Skeleton Spider Jockey Slime Silver Fish Magma Cube Ghast Helpers (These mobs are created by players and serve them) Snow Golem (Will throw snow balls at nearby enemies, which do no damage, but with knockback) Iron Golem (Will attack nearby mobs besides Creepers, Magma Cubes, Slimes, & Ghasts) Minecraft Items list Value/Item 1 Stone 2 Grass 3 Dirt 4 Cobblestone 5 Wooden Plank 5:1 Wooden Plank (Pine) 5:2 Wooden Plank (Birch) 5:3 Wooden Plank (Jungle) 6 Sapling 6:1 Sapling (Pine) 6:2 Sapling (Birch) 6:3 Sapling (Jungle) 7 Bedrock 8 Water (No Spread) 9 Water 10 Lava (No Spread) 11 Lava 12 Sand 13 Gravel 14 Gold Ore 15 Iron Ore 16 Coal Ore 17 Wood 17:1 Wood (Pine) 17:2 Wood (Birch) 17:3 Wood (Jungle) 18 Leaves 18:1 Leaves (Pine) 18:2 Leaves (Birch) 18:3 Leaves (Jungle) 19 Sponge 20 Glass 21 Lapis Lazuli Ore 22 Lapis Lazuli Block 23 Dispenser 24 Sandstone 24:1 Hieroglyphic Sandstone 24:2 Smooth Sandstone 25 Note Block 26 Bed (Block) 27 Powered Rail 28 Detector Rail 29 Sticky Piston 30 Web 31 Tall Grass (Dead Shrub) 31:1 Tall Grass 31:2 Tall Grass (Fern) 32 Dead Shrub 33 Piston 34 Piston (Head) 35 Wool 35:1 Orange Wool 35:2 Magenta Wool 35:3 Light Blue Wool 35:4 Yellow Wool 35:5 Lime Wool 35:6 Pink Wool 35:7 Gray Wool 35:8 Light Gray Wool 35:9 Cyan Wool 35:10 Purple Wool 35:11 Blue Wool 35:12 Brown Wool 35:13 Green Wool 35:14 Red Wool 35:15 Black Wool 36 Piston (Moving) 37 Dandelion 38 Rose 39 Brown Mushroom 40 Red Mushroom 41 Block of Gold 42 Block of Iron 43 Stone Slab (Double) 43:1 Sandstone Slab (Double) 43:2 Wooden Slab (Double) 43:3 Cobblestone Slab (Double) 43:4 Brick Slab (Double) 43:5 Stone Brick Slab (Double) 44 Stone Slab 44:1 Sandstone Slab 44:2 Wooden Slab 44:3 Cobblestone Slab 44:4 Brick Slab 44:5 Stone Brick Slab 45 Brick 46 TNT 47 Bookcase 48 Moss Stone 49 Obsidian 50 Torch 51 Fire 52 Mob Spawner 53 Wooden Stairs 54 Chest 55 Redstone Wire 56 Diamond Ore 57 Block of Diamond 58 Workbench 59 Wheat (Crop) 60 Farmland 61 Furnace 62 Furnace (Smelting) 63 Sign (Block) 64 Wood Door (Block) 65 Ladder 66 Rails 67 Cobblestone Stairs 68 Sign (Wall Block) 69 Lever 70 Stone Pressure Plate 71 Iron Door (Block) 72 Wooden Pressure Plate 73 Redstone Ore 74 Redstone Ore (Glowing) 75 Redstone Torch (Off) 76 Redstone Torch 77 Stone Button 78 Snow 79 Ice 80 Snow Block 81 Cactus 82 Clay Block 83 Sugar Cane (Block) 84 Jukebox 85 Fence 86 Pumpkin 87 Netherrack 88 Soul Sand 89 Glowstone 90 Portal 91 Jack-O-Lantern 92 Cake (Block) 93 Redstone Repeater (Block Off) 94 Redstone Repeater (Block On) 95 Locked Chest 96 Trapdoor 97 Silverfish Stone 97:1 Silverfish Cobblestone 97:2 Silverfish Stone Brick 98 Stone Bricks 98:1 Mossy Stone Bricks 98:2 Cracked Stone Bricks 98:3 Circle Stone Brick 99 Brown Mushroom (Block) 100 Red Mushroom (Block) 101 Iron Bars 102 Glass Pane 103 Melon (Block) 104 Pumpkin Vine 105 Melon Vine 106 Vines 107 Fence Gate 108 Brick Stairs 109 Stone Brick Stairs 110 Mycelium 111 Lily Pad 112 Nether Brick 113 Nether Brick Fence 114 Nether Brick Stairs 115 Nether Wart 116 Enchantment Table 117 Brewing Stand (Block) 118 Cauldron (Block) 119 End Portal 120 End Portal Frame 121 End Stone 122 Dragon Egg 123 Redstone Lamp 124 Redstone Lamp (On) 125 Oak-Wood Slab (Double) 125:1 Pine-Wood Slab (Double) 125:2 Birch-Wood Slab (Double) 125:3 Jungle-Wood Slab (Double) 126 Oak-Wood Slab 126:1 Pine-Wood Slab 126:2 Birch-Wood Slab 126:3 Jungle-Wood Slab 127 Coca Plant 128 Sandstone Stairs 129 Emerald Ore 130 Ender Chest 131 Tripwire Hook 132 Tripwire 133 Block of Emerald 256 Iron Shovel 257 Iron Pickaxe 258 Iron Axe 259 Flint and Steel 260 Apple 261 Bow 262 Arrow 263 Coal 263:1 Charcoal 264 Diamond Gem 265 Iron Ingot 266 Gold Ingot 267 Iron Sword 268 Wooden Sword 269 Wooden Shovel 270 Wooden Pickaxe 271 Wooden Axe 272 Stone Sword 273 Stone Shovel 274 Stone Pickaxe 275 Stone Axe 276 Diamond Sword 277 Diamond Shovel 278 Diamond Pickaxe 279 Diamond Axe 280 Stick 281 Bowl 282 Mushroom Stew 283 Gold Sword 284 Gold Shovel 285 Gold Pickaxe 286 Gold Axe 287 String 288 Feather 289 Gunpowder 290 Wooden Hoe 291 Stone Hoe 292 Iron Hoe 293 Diamond Hoe 294 Gold Hoe 295 Wheat Seeds 296 Wheat 297 Bread 298 Leather Helmet 299 Leather Chestplate 300 Leather Leggings 301 Leather Boots 302 Chainmail Helmet 303 Chainmail Chestplate 304 Chainmail Leggings 305 Chainmail Boots 306 Iron Helmet 307 Iron Chestplate 308 Iron Leggings 309 Iron Boots 310 Diamond Helmet 311 Diamond Chestplate 312 Diamond Leggings 313 Diamond Boots 314 Gold Helmet 315 Gold Chestplate 316 Gold Leggings 317 Gold Boots 318 Flint 319 Raw Porkchop 320 Cooked Porkchop 321 Painting 322 Gold Apple 323 Sign 324 Wooden Door 325 Bucket 326 Bucket (Water) 327 Bucket (Lava) 328 Minecart 329 Saddle 330 Iron Door 331 Redstone Dust 332 Snowball 333 Boat 334 Leather 335 Bucket (Milk) 336 Clay Brick 337 Clay 338 Sugar Cane 339 Paper 340 Book 341 Slime Ball 342 Storage Minecart 343 Powered Minecart 344 Egg 345 Compass 346 Fishing Rod 347 Watch 348 Glowstone Dust 349 Raw Fish 350 Cooked Fish 351 Ink Sack 351:1 Rose Red Dye 351:2 Cactus Green Dye 351:3 Coca Bean 351:4 Lapis Lazuli 351:5 Purple Dye 351:6 Cyan Dye 351:7 Light Gray Dye 351:8 Gray Dye 351:9 Pink Dye 351:10 Lime Dye 351:11 Dandelion Yellow Dye 351:12 Light Blue Dye 351:13 Magenta Dye 351:14 Orange Dye 351:15 Bone Meal 352 Bone 353 Sugar 354 Cake 355 Bed 356 Redstone Repeater 357 Cookie 358 Map 359 Shears 360 Melon (Slice) 361 Pumpkin Seeds 362 Melon Seeds 363 Raw Beef 364 Steak 365 Raw Chicken 366 Cooked Chicken 367 Rotten Flesh 368 Ender Pearl 369 Blaze Rod 370 Ghast Tear 371 Gold Nugget 372 Nether Wart Seeds 373 Water Bottle 373:16 Awkward Potion 373:32 Thick Potion 373:64 Mundane Potion 373:8193 Regeneration Potion (0:45) 373:8194 Swiftness Potion (3:00) 373:8195 Fire Resistance Potion (3:00) 373:8196 Poison Potion (0:45) 373:8197 Healing Potion 373:8200 Weakness Potion (1:30) 373:8201 Strength Potion (3:00) 373:8202 Slowness Potion (1:30) 373:8204 Harming Potion 373:8225 Regeneration Potion II (0:22) 373:8226 Swiftness Potion II (1:30) 373:8228 Poison Potion II (0:22) 373:8229 Healing Potion II 373:8233 Strength Potion II (1:30) 373:8236 Harming Potion II 373:8257 Regeneration Potion (2:00) 373:8258 Swiftness Potion (8:00) 373:8259 Fire Resistance Potion (8:00) 373:8260 Poison Potion (2:00) 373:8264 Weakness Potion (4:00) 373:8265 Strength Potion (8:00) 373:8266 Slowness Potion (4:00) 373:16385 Regeneration Splash (0:33) 373:16386 Swiftness Splash (2:15) 373:16387 Fire Resistance Splash (2:15) 373:16388 Poison Splash (0:33) 373:16389 Healing Splash 373:16392 Weakness Splash (1:07) 373:16393 Strength Splash (2:15) 373:16394 Slowness Splash (1:07) 373:16396 Harming Splash 373:16418 Swiftness Splash II (1:07) 373:16420 Poison Splash II (0:16) 373:16421 Healing Splash II 373:16425 Strength Splash II (1:07) 373:16428 Harming Splash II 373:16449 Regeneration Splash (1:30) 373:16450 Swiftness Splash (6:00) 373:16451 Fire Resistance Splash (6:00) 373:16452 Poison Splash (1:30) 373:16456 Weakness Splash (3:00) 373:16457 Strength Splash (6:00) 373:16458 Slowness Splash (3:00) 373:16471 Regeneration Splash II (0:16) 374 Glass Bottle 375 Spider Eye 376 Fermented Spider Eye 377 Blaze Powder 378 Magma Cream 379 Brewing Stand 380 Cauldron 381 Eye of Ender 382 Glistering Melon (Slice) 383:50 Spawn Egg (Creeper) 383:51 Spawn Egg (Skeleton) 383:52 Spawn Egg (Spider) 383:54 Spawn Egg (Zombie) 383:55 Spawn Egg (Slime) 383:56 Spawn Egg (Ghast) 383:57 Spawn Egg (Zombie Pigmen) 383:58 Spawn Egg (Endermen) 383:59 Spawn Egg (Cave Spider) 383:60 Spawn Egg (Silverfish) 383:61 Spawn Egg (Blaze) 383:62 Spawn Egg (Magma Cube) 383:90 Spawn Egg (Pig) 383:91 Spawn Egg (Sheep) 383:92 Spawn Egg (Cow) 383:93 Spawn Egg (Chicken) 383:94 Spawn Egg (Squid) 383:95 Spawn Egg (Wolf) 383:96 Spawn Egg (Mooshroom) 383:98 Spawn Egg (Ocelot) 383:120 Spawn Egg (Villager) 384 Bottle of Enchanting 385 Fire Charge 386 Book and Quill 387 Written Book 388 Emerald 2256 Music Disk (13) 2257 Music Disk (Cat) 2258 Music Disk (Blocks) 2259 Music Disk (Chirp) 2260 Music Disk (Far) 2261 Music Disk (Mall) 2262 Music Disk (Mellohi) 2263 Music Disk (Stal) 2264 Music Disk (Strad) 2265 Music Disk (Ward) 2266 Music Disk (11) Viewspot's top 5 Minecraft mods "Mods" or Modifications, are fan made programs that you can download and install onto Minecraft. Some could change your minecraft mildy, adding a few blocks, and some can make minecraft into a regular RPG. These, in my opinion, are my top 5 favorite mods. 5- Timber mod This mod adds a new way to getting wood. This mod makes all wood block's entities fall when you harvest the wood block under it. In some cases, it can be very annoying, but the reason why this mod found it's way into the top 5, was because in many situations, it can be very helpful. 4- 3- 2- 1-